Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured User, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a user. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omi *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Sub 2012 *January: Dan *February: Jon *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Toon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: Water *October: Zon *November: Nick *December: Ulti 2013 *January: Speedy *February: Plasma *March: Cyber *April: Yopo *May: Omni *June: Paper *July: Max *August: Lego ---- Category:Featured Pages Professor Stein Created by Bill Cipher and nominated by Iron Patriot. For #Aie Aie Captain! /-\ |-| |\/| /-\ |) ( - m - b) 14:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) #He's the Bloxx Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan 17:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) #He is awesome. Dayum that's one fine hat. 18:35, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments *Free cookies......CAUSE I DUN GIVE A FUQ!Darktriggerhappy (Wall - Blog - ) 14:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC)You're humble neighborhood Trigger Happy. The Ultimate Spider-Man Created by his parents and nominated by Ulti. For #Ultra is an awesome chatmod and totally awesome user. He's also a good Nuke Supporter and has my v0te. --[[User:NickFusi0n|'NickFusi0n']] 13:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) #Ultra is a very mature user and a good friend. Hope you win Ultra. ��_�� �_� I am Nightwing, creator of Nightwing Jr. (Wall - Blog - ) 22:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #U-L-T-R-A F-T-W -- Maximus Loo2012 13:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) #Ultra is a good user. He's a nice guy. - Cyber Tenn | Talk - 14:39, August 12, 2013 (UTC) #This was hard, but at least I know that he's actually read some of my work, even if its a quick summary. That's why I'm voting for him. --From the Writer of... The Black Knight comes the next summer blockbuster.... Heroes - A BTFFCU film. 7/28/13 18:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments *He's an awesome dude, and he's really nice. UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 14:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Brandon 10 Created by Brandon and nominated by Pablo. For #He's Awesome! This is Realy the best (Wall - Blog - ) 22:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) #^ Bakugan Brawl! wait! This isn't Bakugan i mean Shun 10 09:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) #He's a really nice user. '''THE SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN, '''15:51, August 13, 3013 (UTC) Against # Comments *First time running for Featured User. HF Nominated by the same . For # Against # Comments *